Take my hand
by farfarfaraway
Summary: After getting called in late at night Ethan walks out of the Ed into the earlier hours of the morning. With no car to take him home he decides on taking the bus. But walking alone at 4 am isn't always safe, even for a grown man.
1. Chapter 1

'I'm away' Ethan waves as he walks out of the ED. He hadn't meant to be working that night, but was called in for a few hours at the last minute as they were very short staffed. In the few hours Ethan had a major RTC, vomiting and a 48 year old man with a pencil quite literally stuck up his nose. Looking forward to his bed Ethan walked out through the ED doors to be greeting with a cold morning frost. It was only 4am and mid October, so it was still dark. Cal was due to finish his 24 hour shift in a few hours time. As Ethan's car was currently in the garage getting serviced, Ethan had to get home by other means.. Ethan had considered getting a taxi, but after realising that the next bus was due in only a couple of minutes, he decided on the bus, the 4D. It will drop him off a 5 minute walk away from his home. It would be quicker than waiting for a taxi to come As the bus came along and Ethan got aboard, he noticed to 2 other passengers onboard. A businessman in what looks like a very expensive suit, and an agency nurse that he had seen around Holby, called in when needed. A nice young woman. Ethan took his seat and watched to world go by him, well, as much as you can see in the dark. Eventually it came to Ethan's stop and he got off. With hands in pockets and shoulders shrugged he began his way home.

Past the old abandoned church, the graveyard, the garage, the row of shops. As Ethan was passing the corner shop, he passed a group of men, who, well, didn't look very friendly. Not wanting any trouble Ethan passed them quickly without making eye contact. Thinking that they weren't bothered by him Ethan gave a silent sigh of relief, until he heard them behind him. Were they following him, or just decided to leave and go home or something. Not wanting to appear intimidated, even though he was, he kept walking and did not look behind him. As they continued to follow him, taking the same turns as his him. Ethan took a couple of detours to try and rid the boys, they still followed, and kept a short, but not suspicious distance behind him. Ethan heart was racing. He knew that they were following him, he didn't want them to know where he lives. He had to get rid of them, but how? Then, as Ethan passed an alleyway he felt a big strong hand grab the cuff of his neck, throwing him into the alleyway. Ethan was pushed to the ground. Ethan looked up, 5 big, muscular men looked down at him. One of them pulled a crowbar from his back, another pulled out a knife.

'Wait!' one of them called out, 'No stabbing on this one Enzo'.

Ethan froze, 'stabbing' he thought. He looked at the men, who had now produced baseball bats and other tools that don't look very nice. Etha tried to get up, but was instantly knocked back down with a baseball bat in his chest. Pain swept through his chest. Ethan groaned in pain. One of the men grabbed his bag and began to search through it, another got down a rummaged through all his pockets, taking out everything there was. They took his phone and wallet, and they found his Doctor ID.

' Look what we have here' the same man as before who spoke, 'so you're a doctor'.

The man pocketed the items and gave a signal to the rest of the group. The picked up whatever weapons they had, crowbars, baseball bats, hammers, and, for Ethan, it was all a blur. The men began to beat up Ethan, showing no mercy. The abdomen and head were the most favourable targets, but there legs still get a beating. After who knows who knows many hits to the head, for Ethan it all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal arrives home at 6am. With his eyes almost closed he makes his way to his bed, not caring about the noise that he is making. 'Ethan would be fast asleep now' Cal thought as he passed closed bedroom door. Eventually Cal made his way to his bed, and fell asleep before his head reached the pillow. Cal was exhausted. Just as Ethan had left another RTC had came in, only this one was full of drunken drivers and passengers. There was plenty of blood and vomiting, and even some blood vomited. As well as all of the spitting, slurs and teh smell of the drunkens, Cal was almost put off drinking, almost. Cal slept peacefully, without a care in the world.

Cal heard something ringing. The ringing disturbed his sleep, what was it ringing, whatever it was. Finally it stopped. Cal was relieved. But then, it began again. Cal was now slightly more awake, and could process that the ringing was coming from him. That was why it was so loud! He fumbled round in his coat pocket and pulled out the source of the noise, his phone. 5 missed calls, 1 voice mail. Who was calling him, and why. It wasn't even 9am yet, who calls people at this hour? Cal was tempted to go back to sleep, but, just, Cal felt something, like a presence, just something preventing him from dropping the phone and going back to sleep. As much as he wanted to choice sleep, there was something calling him to the voicemail. Eventually Cal gave in and looked at his missed calls. They were from the ED. What do they want. The voicemail, Cal lifted his phone up to his ear and listened to it.

'Hello it's Connie Beauchamp here…'

Cal's phone slipped out of his hand and fell onto the bed, though his hand remind the shape as it was holding it. Cal was frozen. He did not believe what he just heard. Slowly, Cal lifted his legs to the floor and stood up.

'No' Cal said, 'No'.

Cal made his way to Ethan's room and opened the door, hoping, praying to see that he is in there. Cal looks in, but, Etha is not there. His bed, nicely made,and neat and proper. With a jolt Cal ran to the kitchen. It was 9am, Ethan is always up by now. But, Ethan was not there. Cal dragged his feet as he walked in. The room was empty. Looking at the door, Ethan's jacket, nor shoes were there. With his hand clasped behind his head tears started to form around his eyes.

'It can't be true'

The next thing that Cal registered was walking into the ED. Without thinking he automatically stormed in resus. Then he saw. He saw him. But it wasn't him. No, that's not Ethan. It can't be, can it? With each heavy step that Cal forced his legs to make, he saw more and more clearly the sight that was in front of him.

'Ethan' cal wept as he took Ethan's hand. 'Ethan please'

Cal looked at Ethan, is body covered in bruises and slashes. His body all black and red. His head, well, as much as you can see of it was swollen and blue. His neck brace still on and head strapped to the bed, Ventilator inserted.

After a few silent moments, anger started to boil inside him.

'Who did this?' Cal asked

'We don't know' Charlie respond calmly, 'He was found like this'

'Found, who found him!?' Cal spat as his anger was starting to show.

'We don't know Cal. From what we can tell he was like this for some time.'

'Where, where was he found!' Cal's anger was really showing now.

Before Charlie could answer an alarm went off. All of the doctors and nurses crowded round Ethan. Cal just froze. He didn't know what to do. He was pushed back, and saw Connie perform chest compressions on his chest, then his body jolted from the electric shock. His little baby brother, now on the verge of life…


	3. Chapter 3

1 month later

'You wouldn't believe it, Dylan actually smiled! And it wasn't some old fake one It was genuine! But it did only last for a second. Then he was back to his normal bland, straight talking self. Well, that's the latest gossip. Well, I have to get back to work now, I'll see you soon.'

Cal walks out of the room, taking a deep breath as he leaves the room.

'How is he?' Robyn asks.

'He's fine' Cal responds trying to sound positive

'Any change?' Robyn asks carefully, not wanting to upset Cal

'No' Cal says as he looks down

'He'll pull through, he has managed to get this far. Well, I best be off, plenty of work to get done' Robyn says as she walks away.

Cal looked back to the door, every inch of his body wanting to go back inside. He hated leaving him. He hated the thought of him being alone. The only comfort, if you would call it that is that Ethan most likely doesn't feel alone, in fact he doesn't feel anything. Ever since the incident Ethan has been left in a coma. The ventilator is probably the only thing keeping him alive. Scans have revealed that there is damage to the brain. The doctors have said that -if- Ethan does pull through, then unless there is some miracle, he will suffer the effects of the damage, speech, movement, personality, they don't know. All that they do know is that things will never be the same again.

The ED department has been very respectful towards the brothers, giving the space they need and support. Connie has allowed Cal to stay of work, but cal choose to continue, not as a distraction, but for personal reasons. One to keep up to date with all of the latest gossip, and two, well, in his brother's name he continued. For Ethan. But for Cal's and the patient's well being, Cal choose what hours to work, and was never with any case that was to similar to Ethan's.

Cal walked into the ED with his normal stride and was greeted by Connie.

''Alright Mrs B' Cal smirked

'Accidentally stabbing with scissors, you alright to take on that case?' Connie asked, making sure that Cal felt that he could take it on

'Yea sure, no problem' Cal replied

'Good, cubicle 5, and its Beauchamp' Connie said as she walked away leaving the sound of her heels stomping against the floor.

'Alright boss' Cal said as he made his way to cubicle 5 for his first patent of the day. 3 hours later Cal was about to enter the staff room, when he overheard a conversation about Ethan.

'Cal just has to face the fact that Ethan has gone, nothing good ever happens after a coma like this'

'People have been in comas for years and came out perfectly fine!'

'But if Ethan does wake up, he will have the brain damage to deal with. There will be no end to the suffering. If I was in Cal's position I would just allow him to die peacefully now.'

Cal stopped, he listened. He had never thought about that. If Ethan did wake up, then, he will be suffering for the rest of his life. He would have a life of pain and misery. And what for, what will he achieve then? What was the point. He was just holding onto his brother, keeping him alive for himself. Because he isn't strong enough to let him go. What was the point, with each passing day the chances of Ethan pulling through are slimmer and slimmer, and the brain damage, well, now one deserves to love through that!

Could he do it, could he really do it? Did he want to do it? Cal found himself standing out Ethan's room. He was the big brother, he was meant to look out for Ethan, be the responsible one. Well, he hadn't really done his job very well. Ethan has always been more responsible and mature than he will ever be, but, now he had to help his brother, protect him from the pain. Was this the only way to do that. Is it a good thing to do?! Cal look down at Ethan, standing at the foot of his bed. Ethan, wires and tubes coming out of him, bruising still visible. The slow but gentle rise and fall of his chest, each breath made by a machine.

'I'm sorry Ethan, this is what I have to do'


	4. Chapter 4

Tears roll down Cal's face. Hands shaking beyond control. He must be brave, yet he cannot. He is too weak. All that he has to do is flick a switch, then it will all be over. The ventilator would switch off, then he would detach it from ethan allowing him to breath naturally until ...he… would… die. No, he couldn't kill his brother, should he? Broken, Cal collapsed by Ethan's side sobbing until his eyes became dry.

'Take my hand Ethan' Cal says as he slightly composes himself. 'I know you're in there, please, please take it!'

Cal took hold of Ethan's hand.

Another wave of tears came.

Cal didn't notice that Connie had came into the room and began to do the usual routine check up on Ethan. She saw Cal, distraught, on his knees beside Ethan. She was about to leave the boys in peace, but

'Cal' Connie softly said

Cal looked up, eyes red and sad

'Take his hand, he needs you' Connie says before she walks out of the room

Slightly confused, Cal stares at his clasped hand, but, how did he not feel it. Cal slowly let go of his grasp but Ethan kept his.

'Ethan?'

There was no response, Ethan was just as he was, motionless, lifeless, still.

Cal removed his hand, everything was still, everything was quiet

Ethan's hand fell motionless.

'Ethan please' Cal begged

Cal took Ethan's hand again, and this time felt a slow, weak grasp took hold.

'I'm sorry' Cal cried, 'I didn't mean it, I could never do it. You're my little brother. I love you!'

Right then Cal knew that Ethan was going to live, his time had not yet come. No matter what, he would be there for him.

He would be there for him

His little brother was waking up...


	5. Chapter 5

2 Months Later

'One last spoonful' Cal said as he spoon feed Ethan.

Slowly Ethan swallowed the last of the custard. He had only learnt how to swallow again just a few days ago, before that he had a tube down his nose. Cal was very pleased when the tube was removed, seeing Ethan take one step towards recovery. Well, one of many steps. But Ethan was still on liquid foods, and he had to be spoonfeed. His arms weren't strong enough yet. Sitting up in his bed with his head against a pillow Ethan stared into nothing. This was what he was like now. It is clear that Ethan does have brain damage, but, at the moment, well, it is had to say what is damage and what is recovery.

Cal looks at Ethan with a sad smile on his face. Yes he is happy that Ethan is awake and alive! But every since he woke up, he has been like this. Distance, seemly unaware of his surroundings. Getting the ventilator out was the first major step, then learning how to sit up, then how to swallow, and yet the one thing that Cal asks, is for, well, how do you put it into words. For Ethan to look into Cal's eyes, for ethan to smile and laugh, for Ethan to be… Ethan.

Cal saw that Ethan had fallen asleep. He gentle lowered the bed and tucked him in.

'Sleep well' Cal said softly not wanting to wake him. So peaceful he looked. Feeling tears forming in his eyes he left the room, not wanting to cry in front of his brother, even when he was asleep.

Later on Ethan woke unable to move he quickly realised that Cal wasn't there. All that he could do was lay there until someone, hopefully Cal would come and talk to him. Ethan had tried to talk, but all that came out were groans and mumbles. All that he could do was lay still, trapped. All the doctors and nurse would talk about his condition and how serious it was or how he will never live independently again unaware that he is listening and can fully understand them! Sometimes Ethan wished that he was never a doctor, so he wouldn't understand it all. The only one who Ethan felt safe around was with Cal. He talked to Ethan, telling stories and any news and gossip of the hospital. But every time that cal left the room, all that ethan wants to do is to get up and go with him. Laying everyday in bed unable to move staring at the same wall every-single-day…

A tear rolling down his face. With all of his brain power and effect. Forming the sounds in his mouth.

'C c-aa-l-l'


	6. Chapter 6

A few moments later

Cal walks into Ethan's room checking up on him. After seeing that he is awake he smiles, there is some juicy gossip that needs to be shared.

'You would not believe this Nibbles!' Cal says as he struts over to Ethan, only to see that it looks like that he has been crying.

'Eth?' Cal says softly as he strokes Ethan' face

'C-c-c-lll' is all that Ethan can get out.

Cal stunned freezes momentarily, then smiles. For the first time Ethan is looking at Cal. For the first time Etham moved his own had so he can make eye contact with his brother. Overflowing with joy Cal is unable to hold back the tears.

'Yes Ethan. I'm here. I will always be here.' Cal says as he takes Ethan's hand. He gives it a squeeze, to only then feel Ethan's grip slightly tighten.

Ethan stares at his brother. Though, his vision is blurry, he knows that it is him. With all of his strength he holds Cal's hand. He wants to show him that he is there. That he is the same Ethan as before, only now, trapped. Trapped in a body which feels disconnected from his mind.

'It's a lovely day today'

Cal jumps. He turns around and sees Charlie standing at the door.

'It's a lovely day for a walk' Charlie says in his usual charm.

Then Cal spots the wheelchair that Charlie has brought and smiles.

'Fancy a walk outside Nibbles' Cal says to Ethan

Ethan replies with a smile, or as much of one that he can make, but Cal knows.

Charlie helps Cal to get Ethan into the wheelchair and Cal takes him outside.

When they get outside Ethan feels the fresh air for the first time since, well you know when. The sun on his face, the wind in his hair. Everything feels right. They find a quiet spot and Cal sits down on a bench beside Ethan.

'You need your haircut, your starting to look scruffy' Cal jokes as he ruffles Ethan's hair.

Ethan gives a short giggle. He is finding it easier to form words in his mouth. He attempts to speak,

'C-C-aaaa-lllll vvvvvvfffeel tttrararapppeddddd'

In his mind Ethan said these words, but in his mouth they were just blocked. Like something was stopping them. A feeling he had not felt in a long time…

' I bet you do' Cal replies almost in tears, 'If I were in your shoes I'll be pulling my hair out!'

Cal is astonished at what Ethan has just said, 3 words at once! But he see's the pain in his eyes. The sadness. The sense of feeling trapped.

Slowly Ethan lifts his hand and reaches for Cal. Cal meets it with his own.

'One day this will all be over. One day you will be walking and talking and treating patients and telling me off when I mess up!' Cal says, ' one day. I promise'


	7. Chapter 7

3 months later- 6 months for the attack

Ethan wakes up from the sound of his brother snoring. He reaches out with his shaky hand to his glasses. Shakely he put them one and is greeted by a sight. Ethan shakes his head in disbelief at the sight of his brother, who is asleep. Asleep on a chair. Not sitting in a chair but instead in some contortion that does not look one bit comfortable. Deciding to let Cal sleep on in his not-so-natural sleeping position Ethan looks at the clock, it is only 8:30am. In the meantime Ethan decides it a good time to do some of his exercises. Reaching over Ethan lifts on of his stress balls with his shaky hand and starts to squeeze it to help strengthen his hand.

' 1 2 3 and 4, 1 2 3 and 4' Ethan says in his head as he squeezes the ball, each time gaining more and more strength in his hands so one day the shaking will stop.

The past 3 months have been eventful. Every since Cal took him outside for the first time his spirit has been relit. The has been some down moments, but Cal was always there. The doctors said that they might start physical therapy on the legs in the next couple of weeks, taking another step to walking. Ethan is pleased about that. His recovery is currently going smoothly. Ethan continues doing his exercises, only to then remember what's happening today. A frown appears on Ethan's face. He does not want to do it. He hates it. Today he has speech therapy.

Ethan's stutter has returned. The stitter is back and it has worsened. The speech therapy does help to reduce it, but, Ethan is no fan of it. As a child he dreaded going. The first Tuesday of the month, sitting in this small room with this scary man telling him to make different sounds and say words or phrases and being told of when he got t wrong or when he stuttered. He felt so helpless. Ethan's stutter was the one thing holding him back.

A few minutes later a loud groan came from the sleeping lump that was Cal. As Cal wakes up he forgets that he is on a chair, rolls over and falls face first to the ground with a thud. Ethan smiles at his brothers not so graceful attempt of waking up. Cal stumbles up and see's that Ethan is per usual already awake.

'You sleep ok?' Cal asks as he stretches out the stiffness in his back

'B...b etter than _you I g-g-guess' Ethan stutters

'Yea, that's so true' Cal says as he rubs the back of his neck. 'Right so today's plan- Breakfast, some time outside, lunch then Donna's'

It the mention of Donna's Ethan looked away

'Ethan, I know you don't like it buts it's for the better' Cal reassures

'B-b-b-but' Ethan say until,

'No buts' Cal buts in, 'Right, now lets get some food.'

Later on in the day

Cal parks at the Holby Clinic. Ethan looks stone cold at the building. He'll do anything to not be here. Cal gets out and helps Ethan to get into his wheelchair. Etha reluctantly got in and Cal pushed him up the small hill to the Clinic. As the enter Ethan slumped attempting to hide from it all. As they entered the waiting area Ethan did not feel one bit comfortable. There has always been something about speech therapy that he has never liked. There is just something about, but he just can't put his finger on it.

'Mr Hardy'

'Do you want me to come in with you?' Cal asks

'N N No i'm ffffffine' Ethan replies coldly

'You sure?'

'Yes!'

1 hour later

'How was it?' Cal asks as they leave the clinic

Ethan replies with a simple grunt

'Well Donna said that you are making good progress and that you should be using your soft starts now'

When they reach the car Cal starts to help Ethan to get in.

'I CAN DO IT MY SELF!' Ethan says angrily not wanting any help from Cal. He is in a bad mood from the speech therapy.

As Ethan struggles to get in, his hand slips and he falls to the ground. Cal being protective lifts him up and puts him in the car. As Cal buckles Ethan in he sees that Ethan is starting to cry.

'Ehh, whats wrong?; Cal asks gently, 'Did you hurt yourself?'

Ethan shakes his head

Cal knows whats wrong.

'Tell me, what worrying you?' Cal says

Ethan takes a deep breath

'I just fffeel so _helpless' Ethan says with tears rolling down his face

'We all need a bit of help sometimes, and sometimes more than others. You have helped me many times before. Remember the time we made the mess in the kitchen and you helped to clear it up before mum got home.'

' You m_mean the m_mess you m_made' Ethan corrects cal

' Well, I wouldn't say it was all my fault' Cal defends himself

Ethan raises his eyebrows at Cal

'Yea ok it was all my fault, but if you weren't there I would be a dead man!'

Cal and Ethan look at each other and burst into laughter.

'We are not wanted back for another hour, fancy an ice cream stop?' Cal suggests when they both calm down.

Ethan smiles at Cal and says jokingly 'You're paying'

Sitting in the car at the shore with both brothers eating icecream. Cal mint choc chip and Ethan strawberry flavour.

'You know, I'm not meant to tell you this yet, but the doctor said that you should be released in a week's time.' Cal inform Ethan

'That will be g-good' Ethan says happily using his soft starts.

Ethan is joyful at the sound of this. He cannot wait to get home to his flat. He cannot wait.

' Yea, finally be free from that small hospital room' Cal says happily.

'

'


	8. Chapter 8

1 month later

'One more step, you're almost there, That's it, nice and steady. Just one more, there we go'

Ethan is helped back into his wheelchair by Cal.

'Well done' Cal congratulates Ethan who had just taken his first steps.

Ethan, who is slightly out of breath by the very exhausting 5 steps he just took smiles with joy. Today has been a long waited day, one that may have never came. But both brothers knew that it would still be a some time till Ethan was truly on his feet again. Still, both brothers relished the moment.

'You see sitting on your backside all day isn't good for you!' Cal jokes seeing as Ethan is out of breath. Ethan rolls his eyes at this, then they both burst into laugh.

'Mrs Beachump has sent an email asking me to come in a speak to her' Cal says as the boys leave the centre, Cal pushing Ethan in his wheelchair.

'What have you d-d-d *breaths* done now?' Ethan asks, 'When d-does she want you in?' Ethan asks

'Just anytime today, whenever it suits Ethan is her words' Cal shows Ethan the email for proof. Ethan takes hold of the phone, his hands have become a lot less shaky, stronger.

'You can go now' Ethan says in a posh tone, 'Now suits me quite _ _fine_ '

'You watch it!' Cal responds to the joke.

The boys enter and are greeted by the madness that is the ED. As the make there way in the are greeted by other members of staff who had not seen them for some time.

'Ah there you are' Mrs Beachump calls out to Cal, 'My office please.'

'You keep out of trouble' Cal says to Ethan as he leaves him.

Ethan wheels himself in the wheelchair towards the staffroom.

'Ethan!' Robyn screams with excitement 'Look at you, the last time I saw you you were, well'

Before Robyn could finish she was needed for a patient who had just came in, a stab victim.

Ethan was about to continue his way to the staffroom but, he recognised a face in the corner of his eye. He looked at the face trying to place it, then it hit him. Not just one face he recognised, but 5. It was them. IT WAS THEM!

Stunned Ethan froze. What were they doing here? In the middle of the ED Ethan stared at the faces of his attackers.

'Ethan? Ethan?' Cal called trying to get Ethan's attention.

Ethan jumped from shock. He was scared.

Cal could sense something was wrong

'Ethan, what wrong?' Cal says softly kneeling beside Ethan

'I-I-It's them' Ethan said staring the the gang

'Who? Who are they?' Cal says confused looking that whp Ethan is looking at

A tear rolls down Ethan's face, they he looks at Cal.

Cal then realises who they are. Anger boils inside him. His grip tightens, his breathing quickens. Cal's first instinct is to confront the gang, but then he looks at Ethan and decides not to. He gets up and takes Ethan to the staffroom to calm down.

'Are you sure it's them' Cal asks Ethan who is starting to have a panic attack.

Ethan nods.

Cals lifts Ethan's hand and holds it against his own chest.

'Breath in… and out, in… and out' Cal says as he calms Ethan down.

Charlie passes and see's Ethan is distress. He walks in and sits beside Ethan and help comfort him.

'Whats wrong?' Charlie asks Cal

' The men who attacked him, there here. There the gang with the stabbed victim.' Cal says quietly.

Charlie is taken back by this. He was not expecting it.

'Right, I'll call the police, you take him home.' Charlie says to Cal.

'


	9. Chapter 9

Cal was on route taken Ethan out of the ED when a fight broke out, between Ethan's attackers and rival gang. They were caught in the crossfire. Security were trying their best to separate the gangs but their attempts were pointless. Trying to avoid the fight they managed to back off and go round the back. Ethan was really panicking now. He just wanted out. They were almost out when,

*smash*

One of the gang members had been thrown through the glass panel at the entrance of the ED. The man smashed through it and landed crashing into the man landed with such force that it pushed them to the ground. Ethan smashed his head in the ground, with the face of one of his attackers staring at him before it all went dark.

.

..

…

' _Look what we have here boys, he's a doctor. Spends all his days making people better. Now lets see if he can better himself out of this!'_

'ETHAN!, it's ok, you're safe, it's me, Cal'

Ethan woke with a scream of terror, tense can covered in sweat.

'Ethan, you're safe now' Cal says softly, one hand holding Ethans and the other stroking Ethans face, trying to relax him.

Both brothers where in a private room. The whole department simultaneous agreed that it would be unwise just to plunk them in a cubicle. Ethan was laying on the bed and cal on a chair beside him. Both brothers had been hit, but Ethan took the brunt of it.

'C-c-c-l' Ethan said as he raised his shaking hand to point to a red mark on Cal's blurry head'

'Sshh' Cal says lowering the raised hand, 'I'm fine, it's just a scratch' .

Ethan began to panic. Fear trickled through his body. He began to shake. An alarm began to go off.

'Ethan, Ethan look at me!' Cal says holding onto Ethan. 'You're safe, you're safe now'

Cal eventually calms Ethan down, and the alarm silently goes off.

'I i i wa wa th th th' Ethan says unable to get his words out.

'Sshh, I know. The police have got them. They're gone!'

'Gone?'

'Yes gone'

Just as Cal had finished speaking he jumped out of his skin. Connie Beachump had welcomed herself into the room.

'Cal, Ethan' Connie greeted them. ' Cal may I speak to you outside here?'

Cal nodded, just before squeashing Ethan's hand, then letting go, lifting the blanket to his shoulders, fixing his nasal breathing tube and whispering in his ear, ' I'll be back soon'.

'Firstly, his head lacerations are clear, on of them are deep and the head CT is back'

'And?!' Cal says impatiently

' Nothing major, just, just keep an eye on him.'

'What's wrong then' Cals almost shoats as he grabs the tablet of Connie.

'Nothing major, just the fall caused the grain to move, and unsettle it. There is nothing life threatening about it it just, with Ethan's situation, he's more vulnerable.'

'Unsettled?' Cal asks nervously.

Both Connie and Cal look into the room and Ethan, who has now crawled himself into a ball on his side.

'Look after him Cal'


	10. Chapter 10

The next day

'CAN WE GET SOME HELP HERE!' Cal screams for help as Ethan suddenly shaking violently. ' Come on Eth, please'.

Eventually some nurses and other members of staff come in to help. Cal steps back allowing them to do what they need to do. Every breath he takes drains his energy, the lights, sounds. Everything just a blur. Seeing Ethan surrounded by doctors trying to help him. Cal is overwhelmed by it all. His legs go limp, falling to the ground, and then it all goes dark.

'Cal, Cal, can you hear me?'

Cal slowly opens his eyes to the bright lights shining down on him. Everything is all foggy until,

'ETHAN!' Cal shouts as he sits up straight.

'Cal calm down'

'Where's Ethan

'Cal please!'

'I need to see Ethan!'

'Caleb Knight!' Connie says firmly, 'please, Ethan is in safe hands. '

'Is he alright? He started shaking I couldn't help him PLEASE!'

Connie takes a deep breath, bracing herself. She looks into Cal's eyes.

'He, Ethan has developed epilepsy. The trauma to his brain, most likely yesterday's incident had damaged a vulnerable part of his brain.'

Cal is shocked in disbelief.

'No, please no. After everything, EVERYTHING he has been through and now this! We only came here because you wanted to see me. This is all your fault!' Cal screams in tears. He is heart broken. 'My brother has been beaten, left for dead, fought for his life, been through tremendous amounts of pain and only yesterday took his first steps!'

'Cal , now your upset but you can't take it out like this!'

'Why, why not?'

'Because he needs you!'

Cal, one moment wanting to punch someone or something, to having all that anger just vanish.

'Can I see him?'

'Yes, yes you can.' Connie says softly 'Remember Cal, you can only look after Ethan if you look after yourself.'

Cal walks into Ethan's room. Slowly he walks up to the bed and sees that his little brother is asleep.

'Eh Nibbles, why do you keep doing this?' Cal says jokily

'With the right medication this can be controlled' Connie says reassuring Cal

Cal smiles at this. As a doctor he knows this, but it is still reassuring hearing it from someone else. Cal pulls a chair up beside the bed before sitting on it. He lets out a yawn and rubs his eyes with sleepiness.

' If your going to sleep I can get you a room' Connie offered

'We're perfectly fine in here' Cal declines, 'we need each other'

With this Connie leaves the brothers in peace. Cal finds a comfortable position in his chair and nods off.

Ethan wakes up peacefully, no pain, no pouding head. Instead just the sight of one of Cals twisted sleeping contortions. He smiles at this. It's comforting know that is with him. Slowly his eases himself more upright. Slowly to avoid any dizziness. When he reaches a more upright angle he stops and takes a deep breath. Suddenly something comes across his mind. There is breathing equipment, no IV lines, no tubes coming out of him. No screens or sirens. Just him.

A nurse walks into the room to check up on Ethan. However Ethan doesn't know who the nurse is. Either he just hasn't met them yet, or his eyesight is just to blurry to tell.

'G-glasssses' Ethan says

The nurse looks around for them but is unable to find them

'I'm sorry, I don't know where they are'

Cal groans. Something has disturbed his sleep. But then realises that it is him making the noise. As Cal stretches himself awake, and by doing so he fell out of his chair and flumpt to the ground. Slowly rising himself to his knees, then feet he dusts himself of. Not that there is much dust in hospitals. He stretches himself out before realising that there are faces watching him.

'Morning' Cal says in his charm, trying to cover up the awkwardness

The nurse brushes this off and asks 'Do you know where Mr Hardy's glasses are?'

Cal pats himself down

'Ah yes, here we go' Cal takes them out of a pocket and gives them to Ethan.

Ethan puts them on and looks around him. The simple joy of not having blurry vision. The nurse, yes she was around when I first came out of the coma, and it is not moring. It is 7:15, Ethan thought in his head.

'So, what now?' Cal asks

'You will have to ask Mrs Beachump' the nurse responds

'Is Ethan allowed out of bed?' Cal asks wanting more information

'I guess why not. He isn't anything stopping him. Does he require any assistance?'

'A whee-lchair woul nice' Ethan says, taking the nurse off guard.

'What he said' Cal add.

'Um, ok I'll go and fetch one' The nurse says awkwardly.

As she leaves the room the brothers burst into laughter.

'She is very uptight' Cal says in his laughter. 'Do you remember her?'

'Yes vaguely. She always acted weirdly around me'

'Yea, she is vey by the book, and often forgets that its humans that she is with'

After a couple of minutes the nurse arrives back with a wheelchair. Doing her job she starts to assist Ethan out of bed, but is taken over by Cal

'Excuse me Mr Knight' the nurse says bluntly

'It's Dr Knight, and Dr Hardy' Cal says firmly.

The nurse is taken back at this. She leaves the room leaving the brothers to sort themselves out.

Cal lifts Ethan into the wheelchair and start to have a wonder around the hospital. The go around the different wards, either acting sensible, or not so sensible. On one of the wards they meet Lofty.

'What are you two doing up here?' Lofty asks

'Well, have nothing else to do apart from lay in bed all day' Cal responds

'And there h-h-h-has bbbeen to much of that' Ethan adds.

'I bet. I heard about yesterday in the ED, I'm so sorry.'

'It's just another hurdles to get across, eh Nibbles; Cal says gently. 'Anyway what's with all this negativity, Nibbles here took his first steps yesterday' Cal says with a smile.

'Whoa that's great news. Soon you'll be back to normally' Lofty says joyfully. 'I'd better get back to work. It's great seeing your guys'

With that they said their goodbyes and the brothers continued on their little adventure. On their travels they laughed loads, discussed hospital related things and shared stories about their placements from medical school. Eventually there was only one ward left, the ED.

'Ethan, are you sure you want to go in?' Cal says concerned

' Yes, what happened last time was a fluke, a one in million chance' Ethan says with confidence.

'When did you become so confident?' Cal asks jokily

'Every since I got whacked on the head' Ethan responds with a smile.

They walk, well, Cal does into the ED. They make their way over to Connie's office and knock on the door, quickly followed by a 'come in'.

'What brings you two down here?' Connie says confused.

'Got a bit bored hanging around up there, so thought maybe my come to you.' Cal responded.

'Anyway, we need to talk'

The brothers arrive home and Cal collapses on the sofa.

'What a day' Cal groans with his face faced down the sofa.

'It's late' Ethans says

'You don't say'

'I'll head to bed now'

'Hear' Cal says getting up, 'Need a hand'

'Please' Ethan responds thankfully

' You never finished your story about your time in the Royal?' Cal asks as he helps Ethan into bed.

'Oh yea, well…'

Cal and Ethan Fall asleep side by side, filled with exhaustion and laughter. Both agreed that the only way forward, is with laughter and smiles.


End file.
